Pegasus's Island
by yangs
Summary: Pegasus is back and wants Yugi. Will Yugi fall for his trap? Not Yaoi people


Ok I'm back from thinking land. I got my mojo back and this time I'm going to amaze you all! Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ok, this will be the first time that I'm doing a story that is long. Well long to me that is. eh. Anyways as I was saying this story is a funny/action type so try to enjoy this story.

* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything read, shown here, but I wish I did T-T I would be RICHH!

* * *

"Think he's awake."Erika poked Yugi in the back. "No, wait let me get a close-up of him. This will make a great source for blackmailing." Erika got up and looked at Rick with the camera and said seriously "does it have film in it genius or did we just do this for nothing." Rick got nervous and looked at the camera and then back at her "well." "I'm gonna kill you!'' Rick tried to stop her from yelling, but it was to late. He was waking up. "Nnn, let's get outta here and fast!" Erika and Rick raced for the door but Rick stopped and went back. "What the heck?"Erika pulled Rick away and closed the door behind them. She looked right and left and then went downstairs. "why were you going back for!" Rick just stood there frozen and looking at the stairs. "What are you-.." interupped by Rick turning her around. Erika looked and saw that Yugi had the camera in his hand and was looking down at them.

* * *

"Hey,what's up Cuz." Erika said nervously and hitting her head mentally for putting her name in the camera.

* * *

"Why were you two spying on me again" Yugi asked annoyed. Erika and Rick were trying to run and heard his voice. Both stood frozen until Erika came up with something. "Man, do you know how much money we could get just to see yo snoring or something." Yugi looked at both of them and got calm. "Good thing there was no film in here, _right_," Yugi said. "Huh, oh yeah there wasn't any film on it because _somebody _forgot to check if there were some before we left." Erika looked at Rick angry. Rick looked back and gave a oh–don't–blame–all-this-on-me-look. "Just forget it alright I'm going to get dressed." Rick and Erika were choking each other and looked at him"Why?" Yugi looked and said "Because the guys are coming." Both let go and stood up and went upstairs. "I don't remember my sis telling me that she was coming over." Rick tried to remember what Tea told him. Erika looked at Rick and whispered "have you found anything about Tea like if she likes Yugi." Rick shook his head "nope Nada." Erika sighed and looked at her room. "Hey Rick remember we were trying to figure out where my grandpa left the tape of Yugi going to the bathroom for the first time" Erika slyly said. Rick gave a confused look at her and then remembered. "Oh, yeah that , but how are we going to find it if your grandpa hid it?" Erika looked at Rick and said "You have got to be the most forgetful person that I have ever meet." Rick gave Erika an angry look and said "just because I forgot that I put the film in the camera doesn't mean that I forgot everything else to."

* * *

"Those two can get on my nerve," Yugi said to himself as he put his clothes on. "I can't believe I'm related to her sometimes." Yugi remembered when he first meet Erika when he was ten years old. "Our dads weren't with us much well at least she's not my sister."

* * *

"Hey, Joey Wheeler in the house." Erika looked behind the sofa and saw that Joey, Tristan, and Tea arrived. "Hey, what's up guy's." Rick got up and walked up to Tea. "You didn't tell me that you were going to Yugi's house." Tea looked at him and sighed. "I guess you didn't hear me since you had your headphones on Rick." Rick looked surprised and tried to remember if he had headphones on before he left. "Hey where's Yugi at" Tristan looked around. "Here I am. You guys arrived early." Joey came up to Yugi and said "Hey mind if you can check if I had gotten better with my cards." Yugi looked at Joey and said "sure."

* * *

"Sorry Joey I guess I beat you again."Joey pulled his hair off and yelled in anger. "I just have one question Yug, do you ever lose in a normal duel?" Yugi had to think about that a lot. "Nope I don't think I have ever lost at a regular game with nothing at stake." Tristan just laughed that Joey lost for the fifth time that day. "Shut up Tristan at least I know how to play the game." Tristan stopped and thought for a moment. "At least I know when to stop." Joey snapped and attacked Tristan and put him in a headlock. "At least I'm no quitter!" Erika came over with a box in her hand. "Hey Yugi this box came in the mail for you." Erika threw the box to Yugi and sat next to Rick. "What is it?" Tea went over to Yugi and see what it said on the box. It read "From Maximillion Pegasus"

* * *

"K, this feels weird, like we've done this before." Joey backed away slowly. "Yeah Joey why don't we take a look at it?"said Tristan. "We'll throw it in the trash once we have it." Joey listened carefully and smiled. "What are you two talking about?" Tea asked behind them. "Aghh!" Don't do that Tea!" Joey and Tristan yelled. "You two were trying to throw the box away weren't you?" Erika walked up to them. "Didn't you?" 

"Guys why did you want to do that?"asked Rick. "It's because we've had some bad luck with boxes."Yugi came up to them. "Yeah, like souls getting sucked out of people, and going on adventures where you had to save the world again."Joey counted the events. "Oh, so thats how grandpa lost his soul right?" Yugi looked at Erika and nodded. "Wow." Erika knew now why they didn't like when it said it was from Pegasus. "Well,let's open this." Yugi went to the box. "Wait, didn't we have the spirit when we did these things?"Tristan asked. "Yeah, you know now he's gone to the spirit world in peace."Joey looked down. "Yeah but if we believe in our decks and in ourself we can do this."Yugi encouraged them."Yeah, Yugi's right we can do this!"Joey stood up. "Yeah!" Everyone stood up. "Well lets go upstairs and put it on." Tea said. Erika and Rick ran upstairs.

* * *

"Ok Yugi put it in."Erika told him. "Ok I will." Yugi went up to the 8mm player. "Hello Yugi boy it has been some time has it not?" asked Pegasus. "That's him, right, Pegasus?" Erika asked. "Yep the one and only." Tristan whispered. "Well anyways Yugi I have sent this tape to you for a reason. Even though you might have though that was trying something evil. Well I gave this to so I can tell you that you and your friends have won a trip to stay at my island." Erika looked shocked. "I though you said that he was so evil dude?" Erika asked Tristan. "He's planning something." Tristan told her seriously. "Oh,he is." Erika said. "So what do you say Yugi boy would you like to come?" asked Pegasus. "What are you trying to do Pegasus. I mean come on why would you want give us tickets to some trip of yours last time we did that we ended having to save the world."Yugi reminded him. "Don't worry about that this time there wouldn't be any of that."Pegasus told them. "Why would you go to all the trouble of planing all this just so we would go on this trip?" Tea asked him. "Because my dear I am very lonely on this island and I do want some company." Pegasus said sadly. "Yeah right this must be some trip to get us into a trap that will make us do something for you. "Come on it will be a great trip to have."Pegasus begged. "The deal is off Pegasus."Yugi went up to the 8mm player and turned it off. "The nerve of that guy asking us to go to his place where he has the advantage." Joey said. "Yeah, hey let's go for some pizza." Erika said. "That's the best idea all day!" Joey said happily. "Oh, brother."Tea sighted. "Yeah?" Rick asked. "Not you Rick it was just an expression."Tea yelled. "Oh." Rick said confused.

* * *

"Mister Pegasus sir the plan failed what do we do now?" Roland asked. "I guess we will have to go for plan B."Pegasus said evilly.

* * *

Ok, was that good if I get four reviews then I will go on with the story. Was it a good cliffhanger? 


End file.
